Back to You
by Broadwaybaby24k
Summary: Sequel to For the Love of Red. Emma and Red are trying to build their lives together after they got out of Litchfield. Follow them as the face happiness and heartache as they continue on in their adventures of life in love.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a year. A whole year since Red and Emma had gotten married. Being out of prison was great now but at the very beginning it was rough. There were so many things that they were sheltered from when they were at Litch. They thought they were free when they were out but for the first year they had to meet with their p.o's and have interviews. They were openly out as a couple which caused heads to turn. They weren't your conventional couple. Ex prisoners, one Red head in her 50's and a brunette in her early 30's. At first watching people gasp at their age gap bothered them but they realize they are who they are and it didn't matter what people thought. Next, they needed jobs. Luckily Emma's mother had a job set up for her for when she got out, working at the family law office ironically. Emma was in charge of filing papers and such. It wasn't much but it was a job nonetheless.

Red on the other hand kept getting and loosing small, poorly paid jobs.

"I don't feel right with this." she said to Emma one night over dinner.

"No job feels right, I want I cook again. I don't understand why no one will look past what I did almost 15 years ago and let me work in their restaurant." She said.

" I don't know love. People suck." Em said as if it were the most obvious answer.

"I want my own place. To cook and bake. But I'll never be able to get it started. I have no money and who would rent out a building to an ex prisoner?"

"Never say Never Red." Emma stated. "You just have to keep trying."

And Red did try. She found buildings for sale. She applied for rent. None came through. Then she found one. It slightly resembled her shop in Queens.

"I could do so much here. Cook like I used to. It's perfect!" Red stated her bright blue eyes shimmering with hope and promise of a new start.

They were so close. Red had most of the paperwork signed and she was coming up with floor plans, menus and everything else she needed to make her dream restaurant. Emma loved seeing Red so excited about something that she could truly make hers.

Emma was going with Red to sign the final papers and make it official.

"Oh I'm like a girl on Christmas morning!" Red all but squealed as they walked into the realtors office.

"Mrs. Reznikov-Johnson?" Realtor Jacob Mathers called. Both women stood up and walked it to office.

"I'm so excited to do this! I feel like I'm adopting a child!" Red said almost giddy with exitement.

She was so into her dream that she didnt notice the saddened look of Mr. Mathers.

"Red." He started, motioning for her to sit down. "There has been a problem. The owner of the building decided to keep it. She wants to give her bakery another chance. She called last night telling me she changed her mind. I am so sorry." He said as he watched the older woman's face fall.

Emma felt her heart still. She looked at her wife seeing her try to fight against tears.

"Can she do that?" Emma asked. "How is that fair?"

"It isn't fair but it is allowed. It will be ok Ms. Reznikov. You know there are plenty of places going up for sale all the time. You just need to find the right one for you." Mathers said.

"That was the right one for me!" Red said loudly her voice finally breaking. "I had it all planned out. It was perfect. I was so happy." She said sadly.

"I'm sorry." He said.

Emma and Red slowly and quietly walked back to the car. Emma watched her wife carefully but saw Red retreating into herself.

"Love.."Emma started "it's going to be ok..you.."

"No! Red interrupted loudly. "It won't be ok! It's not ok! Everything was supposed to be better now that we are out. We are supposed to be making our dreams come true. Not watching them fall apart:" Said her accent getting thicker with emotion.

They had gotten back to the house. Red barely waited until Emma stopped the car before she jumped out and ran up the steps to their apartment.

"Red?" Emma said as she followed her wife into their bedroom watching her wife grab pjs and a towel. "I'm going to shower." She said closing the bathroom door in Emma's face. She sighed and pressed her forehead against the door.

Emma didn't dare move from the door as she listened to her wife start the shower. She heard the shower curtain open as close. Emma hesitated then walked to the bedroom door, opened it and closed it again with herself still inside the room. She then walked quietly back the bathroom door. After waiting a few seconds she heard it. The sound of her wife's sobs. Emma's heart lurched. It made her sad that Red tried to hide her pain from her wife.

She desperately wanted to go comfort her wife but knew she needed her space.

Emma made pasta for dinner. By the time Red made her way to the kitchen Emma had set the table for a nice dinner in hope to soothe her wife's aching heart.

Red sat at the table. "It looks good love." Red said. She looked up at Emma who saw the cooks eyes puffy And bloodshot.

She reached over and laid her hand across Red's.

"I know it hurts and it sucks. I know you just want to hide away and cry and want to scream at the same time. I get that you feel it's not going your way. But it's their loss love. You are the most amazing cook and your inspiration and drive is such an amazing thing. I am so so glad you have that love. But just because this one place fell through doesn't mean they all will. Soon you will get the right place..the perfect place and you will have people out the doors to eat your food. And I will stand there in the door way shouting THAT IS MY WIFE AND I AM THE LUCKIEST WOMAN ALIVE!l"

When Emma stopped talking she looked at the tear filled eyes or her wife.

Red got up from the table and walked around to Emma side sitting herself on her lap. She pressed a gentle kiss to the brunettes lips and said "No my love. I am the lucky one."


	2. Chapter 2

Although Red was upset about the loss of her space, she was so happy to have Emma in her life. She couldn't imagine having been out of prison all by herself. Her boys visited every once in awhile but they all lived in different states now with their own families. Red and Emma were their own little family along with "their girls" whom they tried to visit at Litch every chance they got.

It was about a month since the loss of the building. Emma's friends and family loved Red. This is why it came as no surprise that they gave her their support and kept their eyes out for spaces that might make "Red's Cafe" become a reality.

Emma's aunt Marin had a small cafe not far from the women's apartment. They went there often and Red loved it. She was asked by Marin to help run the shop. Red was happily able to accept and she had been working there for about 3 months. But still she longed for her own place.

Then Aunt Marin died. Cancer...no one knew except Uncle Josh and they decided not to tell anyone in order to preserve her last few months of life. Everyone was crushed and Red again faced that fact she would have to mourn the loss of another cafe even if it wasn't her own.

A week past the funeral Emma and her siblings and mom were called into Aunt Marin's lawyers office.

"We are here to go over Marin's will." The lawyer said. Each sibling had gotten something special from their aunt. Emma got a portion of her share in Florida and a buch of jewelry. It was a nice mometo from her Aunt. They thought the lawyer was done but then..

"When it comes to the matter of the cafe...Marin, fairly recently added to her will that the cafe and all the rights I it would be left to a one Galina Reznikov...or Red as your Aunt said she is known as."

Emma's jaw dropped. "Oh my god!l"

It was so hard to keep the secret from Red. But one day, a week later, Emma and Red went to visit the cafe. Red walked in and let out a sigh.

"They will be selling soon won't they?"

Emma could barely hide her smirk. This was the perfect time.

"Yeah actually my Aunt's lawyer told us she left it to a family member in her will. The whole thing, all the rights to it, recipes, cooks, everything. They won't have to sell. It will go straight to them." Emma said being careful not to crack.

She almost caved when she saw the flash of sadness in Red's eyes.

"They are very lucky." Red said.

Emma reached into her bag and pulled out the keys to the cafe and shook them in Red's face. "Yes, you are." She said with a childish giggle.

Red stared at the keys in Emma's hand as she processed what her wife said. Then shock, excitement and happiness filled her features. "What? Are you saying she.." Red's voice broke as she didn't dare to finish the sentence incase it wasn't true.

"You love. She left it to you." Emma handed Red the keys and smiled as tears of joy ran down her wife's cheeks as she stared back and forth from the keys to the love of her life.

"Congratulations Red. You've got your cafe!"


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: just to clarify, these past two chapters are what happened during the women's first year out of prison. Sort of like a flashback of sorts. It is just recalling what happened. Soon I will get to the present day. :)

A few month's later after a few changes in the food, staff and look of the place "Red's Cafe" was open for business. The place was booming on opening day. Some of the old customers came to congratulate Red on her new place. New customers came and quickly fell in love with the food, the atmosphere and the Russian cook.

A month after opening the place was so busy that they hired another cook to assist Red and Emma left her job at the law office to help run the front of the store.

One day Emma was finishing ringing up the last customers pastry purchase when the bell on the door rang, signaling that someone had entered the shop. Emma looked up to see a short, balding, bearded man.

"Hello. How can I help you today?" Emma asked with a smile as the man looked at the display case of food. He had a slight look of nostalgia about his face as he looked up at the brunette.

"I am looking for Red." He said in a think accent.

"Oh ok. Let me go get her for you." Emma as she headed back to the kitchens.

She found her wife and the assistant working on making beef stew. Red looked up as her wife entered the room. She smiled as walked over to Emma with a ladle of stew in her hand.

"Taste." Red said gently bringing the spoon to her wife's mouth.

Emma tasted the warm delicious stew.

"Mmmm. It is perfect!" Emma praised. "There is some guy here asking to see you." She said remembering the reason she came back here in the first place.

Red nodded as she removed her apron and headed out to the front. Emma almost ran into Red as the older woman had stopped abruptly as they entered the front of the shop.

Red was staring at the man in shock.

"Hello Red." The man said with a gentle but sad smile. "It's been a long time."

Red looked at him before letting out a shaky breath. "Hello Dimitri."


	4. Chapter 4

Red stared in shock at her ex husband, whom she had not seen in over 3 years. He had stopped coming to the prison once he met his new wife. Red only ever heard about him through her son Uri who was the only one who really kept in contact all those years she was in prison.

Emma didn't really know what to do. She had never met him before but she knew from the visit with Uri over a year ago that Dimitri didn't accept Red being with another woman. Especially a younger woman. Emma didn't feel a threat from Dimitri. She knew Red loved her and wouldn't do anything to jeopardize their relationship. Still Emma knew Red still felt some emotional connection to her ex husband, I mean she was married to him for over 20 years before they divorced. Emma knew Dimitri had been the reason Red went to jail in the end, accidentally ratting her out to a undercover cop. He wrecked her life and Emma knew that he still held the power to break the red head.

Dimitri and Red hugged awkwardly. "How are you doing?" He asked her.

"I'm good. Great actually." She said.

"As you could see I have my cafe. It is going really well." Then she looked over at Emma who was standing nervously in the corner. Red didn't know what would happen introducing her wife to her ex husband. She was frankly scared.

Dimitri looked at Red then back at Emma. He seemed to know why was going through Red's mind. Of course he did.. He had been her husband for God sakes! He slowly walked over to Emma.

"You must be the special woman who won Red's heart. I'm Dimitri. I am happy to meet you." He shook the hand of a shocked Emma.

He motioned for the equally shocked Red to come over. She walked over and put her hand protectively on her wife's shoulder almost daring Dimitri to do something stupid.

"What do you want?" Red asked him.

" I just wanted to come apologize. I know that i haven't made contact in forever and I should have. Especially when the..uh..the attack happened. And I'm sorry to have taken Uri and the boys from you because of my ignorance. I was told you were very happy Galina. I wanted to come see for myself if it was true. I just walked into the shop ready to ask a million questions but then when I saw Emma look at you, and you at her I realized I didn't have to. You clearly love each other. I can practically feel it radiating off of you two. It isn't my place to tell you what you should or shouldn't do with your life Red. I gave that right away when we divorced. Hell I gave it away the moment my stupidity sent you to jail. I just want you to be happy. Now I am wanting to give you my blessing. I wish you so much happiness."

Red had tears pooling in her eyes. When she thought about what would happen if these two would meet she never thought it would be like this. Her ex husbands words filled her with peace that another part of their lives was now settled.

"Thank you." Red choked. "That means so much."

"To me too." Emma said.

Dimitri simply nodded and he placed a gentle kiss on Red's cheek.

He cleared his throat as he backed away. "Now before I go...I think I smell some of your famous beef stew. How much for a bowl?"


	5. Chapter 5

It was Red and Emma's first anniversary. They couldn't believe it had been one full year since they said "I do." They didn't want a big wedding, it was just Red's boys and their families, Emma's mom and her siblings and her aunt an uncle. They went to a park and had Emma's brother in law who was ordained marry them. They said their own vows and not a dry eye was in the area. Emma actually had to stop reading she started crying so hard. Red had let go of the younger woman's hands and just held her in her arms for a couple moments just letting her know she was there. All the people at the wedding got a first hand look at the love the women shared with each other.

So now one year later, The women were going to be going to a romantic dinner. Or that's what Emma thought. Little did she know Red had a little more up her sleeve.

"You look beautiful love." Emma said as Red emerged from the bed room in a simple but elegant black dress. It was made of a silky material, with cap sleeves and ended just above her knees.

Emma wore a red dress. Hers was to her mid thigh showing just enough skin to tease but not enough to be skanky as Emma had told her sister when they went shopping for the dress a week before.

"You look good enough to eat." Red said her.

"Later." Emma stated with a smirk.

She watched her wife's bright blue eyes darken as her mouth dropped open slightly.

"Close the mouth Red you are going to catch flies." Emma said as she walked over to her wife pulling her into her arms. The red head kissed her and said "Come we will be late for our reservations."

The two women had a nice romantic dinner at a nice Italian restaurant complete with candles and a guy walking around playing the violin for dining couples. They reminisced about the past year and how blessed they had been. They talked about their girls. How they missed them. Piper and Alex were both out and had gotten married a month before. Morello, Gina And Norma were still serving out their sentence. Nicky, was coming to the final year of her time. Red beamed as she talked of what plans she had for them when she got out. How they would take her in and continue to be mothers to her. They both love the girl like she was their own even tho Nicky at 27 was only 8 years younger than Emma.

They were walking back to the car after dinner. Emma moved towards the drivers side when Red stopped her. "Nope I'm driving." She said as she moved her way around Emma and sat in front of the wheel.

"Ok.." Emma said as they began to drive. It was soon Emma realized they weren't heading home. "Umm Red, I'm pretty sure we live to other way."

The older woman smirked. "We are not going home. I have a little surprise for you."

Emma begged Red to tell her.

"You are like a child!" Red laughed out loud a Emma pouted as Red refused to tell her for the umpteenth time.

They then pulled into a very nice looking hotel. Red parked the car and told Emma to get out.

"What did you do?" Emma asked her wife with a smile.

"I got us a room. We will have a romantic bath and watch the stars from the balcony. And I will ravish you all night long."

Emma's eyes grew dark with desire. Then she realized a key thing. "We have no clothes."

Red walked around the car and opened the trunk relvealing a single suitcase. " I have both of our things in here. It's only one night we don't need much."

The two walked to the desk an Red have the guy there her name. He said "Ah yes the honeymoon suit for you two."

Emma stared in disbelief as Red smiled. They were unable to afford the honey moon suit when they got married since Red had no job and Emma was not making much money. Now Red had surprised her with what she knew was going to be amazing treat on what was already an amazing night.

The girls walked to their room and Re slipped the card key into the door and pushed it open. Both women gasped. There was a large bed, covered with rose petals and a hot tub jacuzzi full of white fluffy bubbles. Chocolate covered strawberries sat on a table with a bucket of champagne.

"Oh Red." Emma said turning to her wife. "You didn't have to do all of this."

"You are worth it my love. We are worth it." She said lovingly as she brought Emma into a kiss.

Red pulled away and went to unpack. I was then that Emma saw all that was in the bag were toiletries and a change of clothes for each of them.

"We have no pjs in here."Emma said eyeing her wife.

"I don't see us needing to be wearing anything tonight do you?" She said seductivly.

Emma pretty much pounced on Red. The two kissed heatedly as the pulled each other's clothes off. Red pushed a naked Emma down on the bed and lay her equally naked body on top of her. She kissed her way down the brunettes body and made her way to her center. She felt the wet heat and smelled the arousal of her lover. It sent bolts of pleasure to her own core. Red began suckling on Emma's clit causing her to moan. Then she added her fingers in to her wife. She started out slowly. "Please Red, more." Emma panted. She arched her back into the face of Red bringing more pressure to the sweet spot. Red curled her fingers and Emma came with a loud moan. As her breath slowed Red trailed soft wet kisses up Emma's sweaty body ending at he mouth. She looked Emma in the eyes and kissed her once more.

Then Emma bolted up and flipped Red over straddling the shocked woman.

"Oh!" Red exclaimed as her arousal intensified at her wife's dominance.

Emma immediately pressed her mouth to Red's hot mound and alternated sucking and licking her clit. She felt Reds breath coming deeper and faster. She slid two fingers into Red and she felt her insides quiver.

Red knew it wasn't going to be long before she went over the edge. She gripped the mattress as she threw her head back moaning loudly at her wife's minstrations. Then Emma curled her fingers around Red's g-spot as she flicked her tounge sharply on Red's swollen clit. Red came hard. She lifted her hips of the bed as her body shook, she screamed Emma's name so loud the people in the floor above them probably heard.

Emma pulled out of her and crawled up to her face. She kissed Red's lips, her cheeks and then one to each eye that was squeezed tight in pleasure. When Red opened her eyes she was met with the stare of her wife of one year. Brown eyes almost black with lust, so full of love it made Red immediately tear up.

The first time they ever made love back in the chapel, Emma was worried when she saw Red's post coital tears. Now she knew they were tears of joy and love.

" I love you so much my beautiful Galina." Emma said wiping away her wife's tears with her thumb.

" I love you too. More and more everyday." Red said eyes shining with love.

She pressed a kiss to Emma's forehead. Then she curled up against her and the two women fell asleep feeling like they had won the lottery of love.


	6. Chapter 6

"I want a Doberman!" Squealed Emma. "Oh or a husky!" Emma gushed as she and Red walked down windows and windows of puppies at the pet store. It was Emma's birthday and a week before Red had asked her what she wanted. Emma jokingly said a puppy. She had really wanted one but figured Red wasn't much of an animal person.

"Ok." Red said surprising her wife.

"Really?" Emma asked.

"Of course love. I have had puppies before and it will be nice to have something nice,furry, warm and cuddly to come home to. Aside from you."

"Uh...I'm not furry." Emma said sarcastically.

"All the more reason to get a puppy." Red said with a smile. "We will go on your birthday."

So there they were looking at dogs.

"We can't get a large dog Em we live in an apartment." Red stated.

"Hey a girl can dream." Emma said.

"How about..."Re started before she was cut off by a squeal from her wife.

"Ooh! Look at him! He is perfect." Emma said.

Red walked over and smiled at the small beagle puppy. "He is cute." She said. She looked Emma in the eyes getting the unspoken answer. Then she walked up to the owner. "We would like this little guy please." She said.

The man went into the back and then brought the puppy and placed it into Emma's waiting arms. "He is perfect!" She gushed as he licked her cheeks in kisses.

As the rang up all of the purchases for the puppy, a young teen boy with a look of totally teenage angst walked in. He looked at the puppy and at the two women. He smirked and said "that puppy looks retarded!" Red scowled but Emma laughed she looked at Red and said "I think we should name him eggplant!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Egg! Get back here naughty puppy!" Red heard Emma shout as she looked up from the book she was reading. She laughed out loud at the site in front of her. Emma had run out of the bathroom clothe soaked with soap suds all over her arms and in her hair. A soap covered Eggplant or "Egg" they sometimes called him ran from the bathroom and down the hall paws sliding on the wood floor.

Emma slid into the bedroom and Red heard a loud crash. She jumped up and ran to the bedroom. "Are you ok!?" She shouted.

A grunt came from Emma who lay on the floor, her body thrown on top of the wiggly puppy. A stack of clothes hangers were scattered across the floor.

"I got you little shit!" Emma grumbled as she struggled to get off the floor with out Egg escaping.

"You need help love?" Red asked, amused with her wife's predicament.

"Nope I got it! Emma said and she moved past Red stopping to give her a somewhat soapy kiss on the cheek.

Red followed her wife to the bathroom and Emma set the puppy back in the tub. His tail was wagging and he looked up at his moms as if he was proud of himself.

After seeing Emma had it covered, Red returned to her book on the couch, shaking her head slightly and giggling at her wife's antics.

The phone rang and Red stood up to get it. "An inmate from Litchfield Prison is wanting to make a call..press one to accept."

Pressing one Red said "Hello?" Not many people called her from prison. Nicky occasionally at least once a week. Norma, well that was obvious.

It was Nicky. She started rambling so excitedly and so fast Re barely had time to register what the girl was saying.

"Oh Nicky.." Red said.

"I just had a couple seconds so I wanted to tell you! I love you Ma!" Nicky said as she hung up the phone.

Red hung up and stared at empty space. Emma walked into the room followed by a clean Eggplant. She worried immediately when she saw her wife standing by the phone with a shocked but slightly unreadable expression.

"Who was it Red? What's wrong?" Emma asked moving in front of her wife and looking her in the eyes.

"It was Nicky." She said. Then her face slowly broke into a smile and her eyes lit up as if she just registered what the news was. "She is getting out next week!"


	8. Chapter 8

There had been a lot of stuff to organize before Nicky arrived. The two women fixed up the guest bedroom into a room fit for Nicky. They had told the girl that she would stay with them, at least until she got on her feet. Their apartment was checked by the parole officers to see it was fit to live in. Red and Emma remembered the constant visits an random testing they did for the year they first got out of prison. It was going to be rough but they would help her through it.

Finally the two excited women were on their way to get Nicky. As they sat in the car outside if the prison, Red's hand gripped the steering wheel and her hands trembled. Emma put a comforting hand on her wife's thigh as they anxiously looked towards the door. Soon it started to open. Faster that Emma could respond, Red was out the door and practically jumped into the arms of a now free Nicky. Both were sobbing as they clung to each other. Emma stepped back feeling she was intruding on a moment. But then Nick raised her bright tear filled eyes to her and opened her arms.

"What are you waiting for Em?!"

With that Emma went into the hug and a happy tear slipped down her cheek.

As they had their own fresh start a bit over a year ago, Nicky was now going to get a chance at her own fresh start. Red and Emma wished her just as much happiness as they have had. She was finally home.


	9. Chapter 9

The next few months were slightly difficult for Nicky but the two motherly women helped her through it. She was doing great and Red couldn't be more proud. She had been offered a job helping in the front of Red's Cafe and graciously took it.

The job was going well and Nicky was loving being free. But then the honeymoon phase was over. Red was working late one night doing some catering stuff. Emma sat on the couch at home watching the news with the dog asleep at her feet. She heard rattling on the door and then a very drunk Nicky stumbled in. Emma sat up in shock.

Nicky averted her eyes from Emma as of scared was there. "Umm I thought you and Red were working late." She said nervously.

" I was supposed to but she said she wanted me to come check on the puppy and get some rest. Where have you been?" Emma asked suspiciously.

She got up and walked over to Nicky and tilted her chin up to look into her eyes. She felt her heart plummet. Nicky was high.

"Oh Nicky. What did you do?" Emma said sadly.

The young girls eyes filled with tears. "It was a bad day so I went to get a drink. When I was there I met some girl and I went down the street with her ready to sleep with her and she asked me of I wanted to shoot up." She paused as she let out a sob. " I tried so hard not I but I couldn't resist it. Once I did it I felt so guilty the hight didn't even feel good. I ran out of there. I didn't realize you would be home. Oh god Red is going to kill me!" She said as she buried her face in Emma's arms and sobbed.

Emma knew Red would be pissed and hurt and scared for her Nicky. She knew this could jeopardize Nicky's relationship with the cook. Emma knew what she had to do.

"Red isn't going to find out." Emma said slowly.

"What do you mean?" Nicky questioned surprised.

"She works late. You are going to shower and go to bed. You will sleep in tomorrow since it's your day off and it will be out of your system by the time Red sees you at lunch tomorrow. She won't know you ever did it. And you won't ever do it again you understand!?" She said looking Nicky I the eyes.

The girl nodded "Thank you Emma."

She went up to shower and an hour later Emma went to check on her and she was sound asleep.

Emma went to her own room and got ready for bed. She was asleep when she felt Red slide into bed next to her. She rolled over and was met by a kiss from her wife. "How was your night? How is Nicky? I was surprised she away already in bed."

"It was good we watched a movie and then we went on a short run. Then we were exhausted so turned in at about 1130." Emma lied.

"Sounds great love." Red said. She cuddled up to her wife. "I love you." She said.

"Love you too." Emma said.

She felt Red relax into her arms. Her stomach was churning with guilt. She felt horrible lying to her wife. But it had to be done for Nicky.

It was a couple hours later when Emma was woken by the sound of retching. Red was still in bed asleep. Nicky, she thought. She got up quietly and rushed the guest bathroom. Her stomach dropped. Nicky was pale, shaking and heaving over the toilet. The heroin had been out of we system for so long that the one hit she took gave her withdrawl symptoms when leaving her body. Emma grabbed a wash cloth and wet it with cool water before kneeling next to Nicky and wiping down her face and neck.

"I'm so sorry.." Nicky sobbed.

"Shh love we can't wake Red ok." Emma said quietly and nervously. So much for Nicky sleeping it off she thought.

After she stopped heaving Nicky let Emma help her up. She leaned against the sink shaking.

Emma put her hands on either side of Nicky's face looking her in the eyes. "Never again ok? If you feel the need to use call me or Red and we will drop everything no matter what and we will come get you ok?" She said.

Nicky nodded.

"What's going on?" Came a sudden voice from the doorway.

Both girls jumped and saw Red standing there.

"Oh shit." Nicky mumbled.


	10. Chapter 10

"What's going on?" Red asked again, walking into the bathroom.

"I heard you vomiting. Do you have the flu?" She asked with concern walking over to Nicky.

"Uh yeah the flu." Nicky said not letting her eyes meet Red's.

"Look at me Nicky." Red said.

Nicky sighed and looked up meeting Red's eyes. The Red head let out a gasp.

"Did you take something?" She asks slowly.

Nicky was silent. Red grabbed her face and repeated "Did you take something?!" She said fiercely.

Nicky nodded and began to sob. "I'm so sorry Ma. I didn't plan for it to happen I was just.." She stopped, glancing at Emma. She knew Red would find out Emma had covered for her.

"What Nicky? How did you do this? When? You were here!" Red shouted. "Where did you get it?"

Emma nodded slightly at Nicky.

She let out a big sigh and started. "I was at a party tonight. I met this girl and we went back to her place. After she offered me a hit. I didn't want to but it was so powerful. I took it. Then I ran. I came home." She finished looking away from Red's stare of fury. The older woman was shaking with anger. Then she turned her stare to Emma.

Emma knew it was over as her wife glared at her. She had seen that look so many times but never was it directed at her. Emma felt like she was going to be sick.

"I thought you said that she was home..that you two watched a movie and took a run. Did you lie to me?" She asked, seething with anger.

"Ma..it's not.."

"SHUT UP NICKY!" Red yelled causing the girl to shrink back.

Red continued to look at her wife. "I said...did..you..lie..to..me?"

Emma nodded. "I'm so sorry Red." Emma choked voice tight with emotion.

Then... SMACK! The back of Red's hand came in contact with Emma'a right cheek with a resounding smack.

"Ma!" Nicky shouted pulling Red back by her arm which Red them ripped out of her gasp.

Emma let out a sob, her hand flying to cover her burning cheek.

Red immediately turned an sped from the room. They heard the bedroom doo slam.

"Emma I'm so so sorry. I never wanted that to happen." Nicky sobbed.

"Hey it's ok I deserved it." Emma said voice shaking, still holding her cheek. "At least she is mad at both of us. Maybe the anger will be spread out bit?" Emma said trying to lighten the situation. Nicky frown.

"Lemme see." She said pulling Emma's hand away from her face.

"You are bleeding." She said.

Emma looked in the mirror as gasped. Sure enough a small trickle of blood slipped from a cut on her cheekbone made by the diamond of Red's engagement ring.

"How ironic." Emma thought to herself. "Something given out of so much love leads to something given out of so much anger."

Nicky helped her clean the cut and put Neosporin on it.

"You go to bed Nicky. We all need rest. It will be ok." She said giving the girl a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Ok..and again I'm really sorry." Nicky said as she walked to her room.

When she was gone Emma allowed the tears to fall. She covered her mouth with her hands. How could she have been so stupid? She was protecting Nicky but at what cost?

When she calmed down she went back to their bedroom. She saw Red's still form laying on her side the bed. She lay down next to her wife. "I'm sorry love." She said. "I really am."

Red was silent, even though Emma knew without a doubt that she was awake.

"I love you." She said as more tears slipped down her cheeks. She was met with more silence. She gave up and rolled over and faced the other side of the room. Emma listened to her wife's breathing slow until she thought she was asleep. Then se herself close her eyes.

But Red wasn't asleep. She was laying listening to her wife sleep, tears slipping down her cheeks. She yearned for comfort, for her wife's arms to hold her and comfort her like she had for so many years. But this time it was her wife who caused the pain. At that thought, a sob escaped the lips of the red head which she bit back so she wouldn't wake her wife. Red slowly got up, grabbed her pillow and a blanket and went out to the living room and lay on the couch. There, laying alone in the dark, she allowed her sobs to shake her form until she cried herself into a restless sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Neither woman got much sleep that night. While Nicky slept off the effects of the heroin, Emma and Red also suffered. Emma tossed and trend all night. Red had it worse. She had nightmares and woke constantly. When she woke up in the morning her back was screaming at her. She shouldn't have slept on the couch. She heard the shower in her bedroom running so she knew Emma was awake.

Red made her was up to check on Nicky. The girl was fast asleep on her bed. Tears filled Red's eyes as she sat on the edge of the bed and brushed the thick hair from the girls face. Nicky's eyes fluttered open as she met the sad eyes of her mother figure.

"I'm so sorry!" Nicky immediately began to sob. Red shushed her and pulled her into her arms.

"It's ok love. I know. I am still mad..SO mad. But I'm also very glad you are ok." She said cradling her daughter.

"What about Emma? I know you are pissed at her but she was covering for me. Protecting me from My mistake. MINE! Don't be mad at her. I know she hurt you but you hurt her too. Please forgive her!" Nicky begged.

"Ok ok ." Red said. "I'll go to her." She kissed Nicky on the cheek. "I love you." She said as she left the room.

I their bedroom Red found that Emma was still in the bathroom. "Emma I want to talk." Red said, knocking at the door. No answer. Red sighed. "Ok..I'm sorry! So terribly sorry. I know you are just protecting Nicky and I would have done the same thing. I'm just so mad you lied to me. We shouldn't lie to each other. That hurt me more than you will believe." Red choked on a sob. "I am so sorry I hit you. I shouldn't have done that. I promise I'll never do it again." She said.

Emma then opened the door, her face wet with tears. That's when Red saw the gash on her wife's cheek. She brought her hand to her mouth and let out a sob. She gently cupped her hand to Emma's injured cheek. "I did this to you. I did this." She said with disbelief at herself.

She stepped back from Emma and brought her hands to her face as she began to sob.

Emma walked forward and pulled Red's hands from her face and pulled her into her arms. Red clung to her wife as they both cried. No words were spoken by the two women. They knew that thy were both sorry beyond belief.

After Red's sobs subsided, Emma pulled her away and wiped the red heads tears away with her thumbs and then pulled her into a gentle kiss. Red wimpered slightly and kissed back. Then she let out a gasp of pain and grabbed her back as a spasm ran thru it. Emma knew this would happen when she woke it the middle of the night and found her wife on the couch instead of the bed. Whenever Red would fall asleep on the couch she would always have horrible pains the next day.

"Come here." Emma said, guiding Red over to the bed. "Lay on your stomach." She directed.

Red was familiar to this. Whenever her back spasmed, Emma would have her lay on her stomach and then she would straddle her back as she would gently massage is until all the kinks and pain were gone.

Red lay there and her eyes filled with tears from the pain. She also cried for how gentle and loving Emma's touch was after all that had happened. After about 10 minutes Emma got off of Red and the older woman rolled over facing her wife. Emma saw the tears on Red's cheeks and she leaned over and kissed them away. Then she laid next to her and pulled her into her arms.

"I love you so much Galina." Emma said.

"I love you too. So much." Red said.

Love makes you do crazy stupid things sometimes, they both knew that now. But as they lay peacefully in each others arms they knew that they were going to get through each crazy thing. Together.


	12. Chapter 12

Things were better. It was 5 months since the incident. Nicky hadn't used since. It was an exciting time for everyone. Piper was in labor. Her and Alex decided to have children. They used a donor and got pregnant right away. Red was in the kitchen and Emma in the front when Nicky ran through the door.

"Emma!? Red where is Red?!" She said all out of breath.

Red heard the commotion and came out of the kitchen.

"What is it? What's wrong?" She asked as her and Emma walked over to Nicky.

"Nothing's wrong. Piper is in labor!"

Emma squealed as Red jumped to grab her bag before they headed to the hospital.

8 hours later Emma and the others stood around the bed of an exhausted yet happy Piper and Alex. Emma looked a the little baby girl that she held in her arms. She looked at Red with love in her eyes and said "Love, Let's have a baby!"

It took lots of discussion. I'm too old o have more kids Red had said. But after much discussing they realized that, much like their age difference, age didn't matter as long as they loved their child.

The picked a donor and the. After months of Emma taking hormones and shots and monitoring her cycle, they had been inseminated. It was the longest 2 weeks ever. Emma sure felt pregnant, she was bloated and nauseous and tired and emotional. Red was telling her that they couldn't get their hopes up because it might just have been nerves.

"I'm so sure we are pregnant Red." She said the night before they were going to hear the blood results from the Dr. "I can feel it." She said.

She took her wife's hand and brought it down to her flat belly. "Our baby is in there I know it."

Red kissed her and pulled her close. She tried not to get her own hopes up, but she felt it too.

The phone rang early the next morning. Red was at work. Emma picked up the phone heart pounding. "Hello?" She asked nervously.

"Hello Mrs. Reznikov-Johnson? Yes we have your results here."

Emma thought she would stop breathing she was so nervous.

"Congratulations! You are pregnant!"

Emma cried as he hung up the phone. Then she grabbed we purse and headed down to the cafe to tell her wife the great news.

Emma ran into the shop. Red was just walking out from the kitchen. She froze when she saw Emma's tears.

Then she saw the smile that was taking up her wife's beautiful face.

"We are pregnant!" Emma shouted.

Red ran to her wife picked her up in her arms and spun her around. When she put her down she pressed a deep kiss to her lips.

"We are pregnant." Red repeated, tears of joy running down her cheeks.


	13. Chapter 13

Month 1:

Emma and Red were reeling with the news that a new bundle of joy was going to be entering their lives. They realized quickly that they would need a new room. Nicky had offered to move out into her own place but Red and Emma shut that down right away.

"No way!" Emma said. You are part of our family and you will stay here."

"Yes. She is right. You are staying here. No arguments." Red stated to her daughter.

So it was then that they started to look for new apartments near their current one.

A few weeks into the look for places to live they hit gold. Piper's ex Larry was moving out of his apartment that he shared with two room mates. They had all decided to go their separate ways. Their realtor was able to get them a great deal. That was it. They had a place to live and raise their family in. A room for Red and Emma. A room for Nicky and a room for the new baby.

It was a start and it was fantastic. They wouldn't move until Emma was in her 3rd month so they had some time. So much to do tho. It was going to be an adventure.


	14. Chapter 14

Month 2:

Red held Emma's hand as she lay on the exam table at the OBGYN. They were going to hear the baby's heartbeat for the first time.

The doctor put the cold gel on Emma's stomach.

"Aww shit that's cold!" Emma yelped.

Dr. Martin laughed at the young woman . "I know." She said. "Even when I warn mothers each time they still jump."

"Are you ready to hear your baby's heartbeat?" She asked the two women.

Red and Emma both nodded in anticipation. The first time they saw the baby was at 5 weeks and it was a little peanut of a spot. Now at 8 weeks pregnant, they would hear the heartbeat.

The doctor placed the sonar prob on Emma's slightly swollen belly. She looked around for a few seconds and then they heard it.

Thump thump -thump thump

Emma immediately let out a sob as tears ran down her cheeks. She couldn't stop staring at the screen where the little spot now had a flickering heartbeat. She felt a tear drop on her hand and she looked up to see Red staring straight ahead at the screen, as tears slipped down her face. She made no attempt to wipe them away as they slipped down the bridge of her nose onto Emma's hand.

"Love?" Emma said bring the cook out of her inner thoughts. She looked down at Emma, bright blue eyes shining.

"What are you thinking?" She asked her red headed wife.

"I'm thinking that I have never seen or heard such a beautiful thing in such a very long time." She said.

The doctor gave them a picture of the ultrasound to keep. Then she left so Emma could change.

As they walked out of the building hand in hand Emma turned to her wife. "I love you so much. I know this isn't where you thought you would be at this point of your life but here you are. And I am so happy you choose to live this life with me."

Red smiled "I didn't think I'd be here. But I also at one point didn't think I would fall in love again. Or that the person I would fall so deeply in love with would be a woman so much younger than me. But I did and I love you so much and I will never stop. And I already love this little sprite inside of you. Our baby..ours." Red said placing her hand on Emma's stomach.

Emma smiled through her daily hormones running down her face as she placed her own hand on top of Red's. She kissed her wife and they walked to the car to go home, holding hands the entire way.


	15. Chapter 15

Month 3:

It was moving day for the Reznikov-Johnson/Nichols family. Alex, Piper, Larry and a few of the guys from their apartment complex had helped them move everything.

Emma just got to sit back and watch most of it since she couldn't do heavy lifting. She sat on a couch in the new apartment with her hand resting on her small baby bump as she at a stereotypical pregnancy craving of pickles and ice cream.

It took all day but the moving was done. Except for boxes to open and put stuff away which Red, Emma and Nicky would so slowly.

Emma walked into what would be the baby's room. She stood in the middle and smiled at the empty crib and bassinet that sat I the otherwise empty room. She heard another person enter the room. Then she felt Red's arms circle around her waist pulling her close.

"In six months our little one will be here, in that crib." She said gently, as if still disbelieving it was happening.

Emma smiled and nodded. She turned in her wife's arms and kissed her.

"I can't wait for that." She said dreamily as she stood in her wife's arms. The two of them stood quietly admiring the room.

"Uh I..the guys all left so maybe we should start unpacking stuff." Said Nicky as she appeared in the doorway.

Red placed once last chaste kiss on Emma's lips as they went to unpack.


	16. Chapter 16

Month 4:

The house was coming together. Nicky tho had met a girl named Rena. They decided to move in together so they packed up her stuff with promise that she could come back at any time. Emma was putting stuff in the baby room when Red walked in.

"I'm going to see Norma." She said as she kissed her wife.

"Have fun love. Tell her hi!"

Emma normally went with her but she had not slept well the night before so Red insisted Emma stay home.

Down at Litchfield, Red was sitting at the table waiting for Norma. All the prisoners came into the room hugging their loved ones and friends before they sat down for their visits. Norma was no where to been seen. She figured maybe she was running late. After a few minutes she went up to the guard asking her where Norma was.

The guard told her to sit and wait while he went to check.

Red sat waiting when Healy entered the room.

"Hey Red." He said. "Can you come with me for a minute?"

Red opened her mouth to say something but thought better of it as she followed Healy to an empty room. Something wasn't right.

"Sit please." He said pointing to a chair.

Red sat. "What the hell is going on Healy? Where is Norma!?" She demanded.

"Norma had a heart attack last night." He broke to her.

Red let out a gasp. "Is she ok?! What hospital is she at?" She asked, her heart pounding with dread.

"I'm so sorry Red." He said. "She didn't make it."

Red sat in shock before bursting up an rushing from the room. Healy called after her and followed her out watching her leave the prison and get in her car driving away.

Red had tears streaming down her face as she drove trying to hold in her sobs. She didn't realize where she was going until she found her self parked in front of Red's Cafe.

Back at the apartment Emma's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Emma it's Mr. Healy. Is Red there?"he asked.

"Uh no. She is supposed to be at Litch visiting Norma." She said with confusion.

She heard Healy sigh.

" Emma, Red was here waiting for her. I had to tell her...Norma died last night. Heart attack. When I told Red she ran off. I was hoping she made it home."

Emma thanked Healy and hung up the phone her eyes watering.

Poor Red.. She knew just where her wife was.

When Emma arrived at the cafe she found the empty store unlocked. She made her way through the dark front of the store to the kitchen. There she found Red, slaving over a batch of pastries. She walked towards her wife seeing her face blank and focused.

"Red?" She asked. "What are you doing love?"

Red didn't look up from her work. "I'm making these. They are Norma's favorite." Her voice broke as she looked up at Emma, her eyes shinning with unshed tears. "Norma..she's.." Red broke off as she burst into tears. Emma pulled her wife into her arms holding her tight.

"I know my love. Healy called and told me. Oh baby I am so sorry." She said, her voice shaking.

Red clung to her wife for comfort. Sobbing for the loss of her best friend. "She is dead Em." Red said aloud for the first time, making her cry harder. "My Norma is dead."

They stood in the middle of the kitchen, holding into each other as Red sobbed for her best friend. Her Norma...


	17. Chapter 17

Month 5:

The past week was rough for the Russian. She was greiving for the loss of her friend and at the same time trying to run her cafe up to standard.

Norma had two son's who didn't see her much. But nevertheless they had a small burial for her.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come?" A five months pregnant Emma asked her wife.

"I'm sure. It is only her son's and a few family members. And I rather do this on my own. I even told Nicky not to come." Red said.

"Ok but promise me that if you need me that you will call ok? If you need me I will be there in 10 minutes." Emma reassured her wife.

Red gave a sad smile as she leaned down and gave her wife a peck on the lips. "Thanks love." She said

When Red left Emma cleaned stuff around the apartment and baked some cookies. They were one of Red's recipes that Emma fell in love with especially during her pregnancy. Chocolate chip cookies with peanut butter chips and white chocolate chips.

After the cookies were done and Emma ate quite a few, she sat on the couch to watch a movie. She rested her hands on her small bump. Eggplant jumped onto the couch and rested his head gently on Emma's belly. She picked up a pregnancy book and started the movie. Halfway through the movie Emma drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later a tired Red walked into the apartment. Egg met her at the door tail wagging.

"Hello buddy." Red said as she leaned down to scratch the puppy behind the ears.

She walked into the living room and smiled as she saw her wife fast asleep on the couch, the "What to Expect When You're Expecting" book

draped across her belly.

She walked over to her and gently picked up the book and put it on the end table. Then she leaned over and brushed her wife's bangs from her face. Emma stirred and opened her eyes, locking on Red's tired blue ones.

"Hey." She said softly. "How did it go?"

Red sat on the couch and lifted Emma's legs onto her lap.

"It was nice. Simple but nice. I talked a bit to her children before the burial. Then I said goodbye to Norma. I couldn't watch as they closed the casket." She said, her voice waivering.

Emma sat up swinging her legs off of Red as she wrapped her arms around her. "I know it must have been hard love." She said.

Red continued. "After they brought us to the grave. The priest said some words which didn't even fit for Norma. Like her son's and the priest didn't even know her. Like she got a generic eulogy." Red said bitterly.

"They lowered her casket into the ground." Red said as her eyes welled with tears. "I couldn't watch anymore so I walked away. I walked around for over an hour until everyone was gone. Then I walked back to her grave. I put a flower on the dirt. Then it started to rain so I left." Red stopped talking as she looked down at the floor. Emma lifted Red's chin with her finger and looked her in her tear filled eyes.

"I'm so sorry Red." She said as she brushed her wife's tears away.

Red kissed Emma gently then stood up wiping away her tears. She helped Emma to her feet. Then she leaned down and kissed Emma's belly.

"Matushka loves you little one" Red said lovingly.

Emma smiled. "Go take a nice hot shower and I'll order dinner. Pizza ok?" Emma asked.

Red nodded as she kissed Emma chastely on the lips.

As she walked away Emma felt a kick to her belly. She gasped and cried out. "Oh!" She exclaimed causing Red to spin around.

"What is it?" She asked walking towards her wife.

"I felt the baby kick. It kicked!" Emma said tears in her eyes as she pressed her hands to her belly. She beckoned Red over and Red pressed her hands to the belly. They waiting and then there it was, another swift kick. Red gasped as well. She had felt kicks before with her own pregnancy but this was different. Tears welled in the Russian's eyes. And for the first time in over a week, they were tears of joy.


	18. Chapter 18

Month 6:

Emma and Red were walking through the aisles of Baby R Us, looking at baby clothes. At the last doctors appointment when the doctor asked them if they wanted to know the sex of the baby, they discussed it and said that they wanted it to be a surprise. But after seeing only green, yellow and other gender neutral clothing Emma was starting to change her mind.

" I want to know." Emma said while sifting through onsies.

"Know what?" Red asked.

"I want to know what we are having. I know we said we wanted it to be a surprise but I want to know. I want to buy cute girl or boy clothes. I want to pick out names. I want to have a gender specific nursery. I don't want to keep referring to our baby as "it." She said all in quick succession.

"Take a breath my love." Red said with a chuckle. "When we go to the appointment next week we will find out."

And that they did. The next week at the ultrasound appointment, the doctor pressed the probe to Emma's belly.

"Let's see if baby will show us what it is. Lot's are shy." The Dr. said.

"Ah, look there between the legs." She said.

Red looked and gasped. "Oh my! Is that...a boy? Is that a penis? Its so big!" She exclaimed with shock and slight hysteria.

Emma and the Dr. chuckled. Emma put her hand on her wife's arm.

"That's the arm baby." She said with amusement in her voice.

Red turned as red as her hair as she said "Oh."

The the Dr. pointed to the picture on the screen. "See right there? That is your baby's vagina. Congratulations! It's a girl!"

"A girl!" Emma gushed, as a large grin broke out on her face.

Red leaned down and kissed her wife.

Her eyes filled with tears. "We are having a daughter." She said, her voice full of joy.

"Let's go shopping!" Emma shrieked. "For our little girl!" Red said.


	19. Chapter 19

Month 7:

Emma and Red were visiting with Nicky and Rena. The two young girls were very much in love and Red could see how good Nicky was doing.

"We are hoping to get married soon." Nicky said staring lovingly at Rena.

"Thats amazing." Red said to her daughter. Emma's phone rang.

"Hello?" She said. "Oh hey mom. How are you? We are at Nicky's. Yeah we are leaving soon. Um..yeah sure thats fine. See you then." She said as she hung up the phone.

"My mom asked if she could come over." Emma told Red. "She has to tell me something.

The two women said goodbye to the two girls before heading back to their apartment. They ate a quick lunch as they waited for Emma's mom. There was a knock at the door.

"Hey Mom." Emma said as she let her mother into the apartment.

"Hello My dear." She said kissing her daughter on the cheek. "How is my little one?" She asked patting Emma's belly.

"Fine Mom. I have a couple months left but im so ready!" Emma said.

"Hello Nancy." Red said as she hugged her mother-in-law of two years. "What is it that brings you over?"

Nancy motioned for the two women to sit. As Emma sat next to Red on the couch she noticed her mom's expression become somber.

"Emma. It is you father. He is out." Her mother said.

Emma sat shocked. Red grabbed her hand. She knew that her wife's father had been in jail for second degree manslaughter. Accidentally hitting a child on their bike killing them. He was in jail for 15 years. Emma hadnt seen him since she herself had gone to jail six years earlier.

"What? I thought he still had time." Emma said.

"Good behavior i guess. But he wanted to come see you. And i told him

Where you were. He told me he is coming tonight."

"What mom?!" Emma exclaimed.

Her father knew nothing of Emma's life. Not that she was gay, or married to a fellow prison mate who was female and in her early 50's and not that she was pregnant with said female. Emma knew her dad would not approve.

It was a few hours later. Emma's mother had left and Emma was a nervous wreck.

"It will be fine love. He will be ok." Red said as a knock came at the door.

Red squeezed Emma's hand and gave her a quick kiss before Emma opened the door.

Her heart was pounding as she turned the knob of the door. And there he was, her father. She hadn't seen him in 6 years. Prison changed his look. He was thinner but had gained muscle. He looked good.

"Daddy." Emma choked out a sob as her father took her into his arms.

"Aw my little girl. Look at you. Mom didn't tell me.." He said gesturing to her belly.

"Yeah. 7 months now. A little girl." Emma said proudly rubbing her belly.

Rick Johnson then noticed the ring on Emma's finger.

"Who is the lucky guy and when can I meet him?" He asked.

Emma looked nervously at Red. The russian stepped forward.

"Hello Rick I am Red. Nice to meet you." She said shaking his hand.

"Ah Red, aren't you that one cook from Litch? Yeah Emma wrote about you in the beginning. She said your food was great. I'm glad you two stayed friends after prison." He said.

The moment had come. Emma reached out and took Red's hand.

"No Dad. Red and I...we are married. She is my wife and we are having this baby together." Emma threw out nervously.

The expression on her father's face changed. "Emma. What are you talking about? What did we teach you. This isnt right! Its an abomination!"

"Dad.." Emma cut off.

"No young lady! I don't agree with this. You come home with me and your mother and you can meet a nice guy and get on with your life the right way."

Emma swallowed back her tears and Red stepped in.

"Excuse me sir." She said her voice laced with anger. "I don't know what happened to you in prison and frankly I don't want to. But things have changed in this world. Most people are more accepting. I love your daughter and our child she is carrying more than I have ever loved anyone. And I think you should re consider what you are saying before you loose your daughter and your grand-daughter."

"You are old enough to be her mother."

He spat.

"I see no age with her. Only love." Red said, looking at Emma who was standing in the corner looking broken.

"You will go to hell for this! All of you!" He shouted. "You stupid woman! You corrupted my daughter!" He yelled as he raised his hand to strike Red.

"NO!" Emma screamed as she stepped in front her wife. Rick's hand stilled.

"You do not come in here after being gone for 15 years and tell me how to live my life. I am happy. Truly happy for the first time in my life. And if you can't accept it then that is fine but you do not EVER lay a hand on my wife...or my child! I think it is time for you to leave." Emma finished her rant as she pushed her dad to the door.

"Emma..." He started.

"Leave!" She yelled. She held the door open for him.

Red came up behind Emma, not sure of what to do.

"Good-bye Daddy." Emma said with a voice full of anger and sadness mixed together.

She watched as her dad looked at her once more as he then turned and walked out of the door and down the hallway of the apartment.

Once he was out of site Emma shut the door. She pressed her forehead against the door as she held onto her belly as the tears came. She felt Red's arms snake around her. She turned into her wife's embrace as she sobbed.


	20. Chapter 20

Month 8:

Emma was in her 8th month of pregnancy. She was big, tired and ready to have the baby. So far the baby girl was still in the breach position. The doctor told them they could try turning her but Red refused.

"I did with my youngest and it was the most painful thing I have ever experiened, not to mention dangerous. Don't do it." She had said.

They scheduled a c-section for the next month incase the baby didn't turn on her own.

Red was at the cafe working and Emma was at home resting her feet. She was watching Say Yes to the Dress and crying right along with the women as they found their dream dresses.

Her cell rang and she reached over Egg's sleeping form to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Emma?" It was Rena and she sounded worried.

"Hey Re, whats going on?" Emma asked.

"Something is wrong with Nicky. She came home and was sobbing and locked herself in her room. She wont come out." Rena said, voice quivering.

"Ok, ok I am on my way. Hold on I'll be there soon." Emma said as she hoisted herself off of the couch.

She grabbed her bag and rushed out of the building to her car dialing Red's cell as she went.

"Hello?Red answered.

"Red?" Emma said nervously. "It's Nicky..."

She was interrupted by Red. "Yes I know Rena just called I am on my way there." She said.

"Me too." Emma replied. "I will see you soon."

Not even 10 minutes later Emma and Red both pulled up to the apartment building. They rushed up the stairs and rang the bell to the girls apartment. They were buzzed in. They then rushed to the elevator to the apartment.

When they got to the door they found it open. Red swung open the door to find a dark apartment. Then...

"SURPRISE!" Screamed A room full of people. A smiling Nicky and Rena along with Alex, Piper, their baby, and some of the friends from the cafe all were in the apartment. It was full of pink balloons and ribbons and pink wrapped gifts donned the table.

"Oh my God!" Red shouted as she clasped her hand to her heart. She broke out into a grin as she looked over at her wife.

Emma stood there in shock. She realized that her friends had put together this baby shower. She was so overwhelmed that she started to sob.

Red chuckled and pulled Emma into a hug. Then Emma's emotions turned as she started to laugh.

"You ass holes." She said with a smile. "You almost gave me a heart attack. God you guys are the best!"

She broke away from Red and began to hug all of her friends.

The next few hours were full of baby party games, food and many gifts for the little one and her mommies.

Both women were overwhelmed by the generosity of their friends. Thy knew that their baby girl, when she arrive next month, would be welcome with open arms and hearts not just to the two of them, but to all of these girls...they were family.


	21. Chapter 21

This was it. The moment they were waiting for. It was July 16th and Emma was getting prepped for a c-section. She was nervous as hell and even tho Red pretended be be cool, calm and collected for her wife, she herself was a nervous wreck inside.

"It will be ok love." Red said as they wheeled Emma's gurney towards the operating room. She leaned over and kissed Emma's cheek. "In half an hour, our little baby girl will be here." She said.

Emma smiled. The Doctor stopped outside of the OR.

"Ok Red." She said. "We are going to stop you here. We will take Emma in and prep her and you will get your scrubs on. Then you will come in with us."

Emma's eyes filled with tears. Red noticed and wiped them away. "I'll be in there soon Em." She said as she kissed her wife on the lips.

They wheeled Emma into the OR. Then Red followed a nurse into another room.

"Put these on Mrs. Reznikov-Johnson. Then we will come get you when we are ready." The nurse said, handing Red operating room scrubs, hair cap and a mask.

She left the red head to change. When she was done Red stood there, finally letting her nerves come out. She was going to be a mother again. With a wonderful woman she was happy to call her wife. She never thought she would be so lucky. With a sigh she wiped tears from her cheeks with a shaking hand, and prayed for a quick and easy delivery.

Back it the operating room, Emma lay on the table. She was numb from the waist down. They had put up a curtain blocking her belly from view. She was nervous as hell and was anxiously waiting for Red. And soon as she wished it she was there. Emma giggled at the sight of the Russian.

"You look ridiculous." She said with a grin.

"Augh to you." Red said jokingly with a smirk.

"Alright ladies. Are we ready to have a baby?" The Doctor asked.

Red grabbed Emma's hand tightly as both women nodded.

They began the surgery. Emma was weepy and nervous.

"Just look at me love. Look me in the eyes." Red said lovingly, making eye contact with her wife.

As soon as Emma locked eyes with Red she calmed down.

"Almost there ladies. A little bit of pressure now and she will be here." The doctor said.

There was lots of sucking nosies and grunting from the other side of the curtain as the doctors worked to pull out the baby. Emma winced at the pressure and squeezed Red's hand.

"Almost done." Red said.

Then there it was... A cry. The most beautiful sound that Emma had ever heard.

"Here she is ladies. Congratulations!" The doctor announced as he held the tiny squirmy newborn over the curtain.

Emma let out a sob at the sight of their daughter. She was so beautiful she couldn't take her eyes off of her.

"She has red hair!" Emma gasped. (When choosing a donor they picked a russian man with red hair to give the baby a mix of both Emma and Red's features)

Red let out a choked sob as she looked at her first daughter. "That she does love." She said looking down at Emma with such joy and love in her eyes. She gave her wife a kiss as their tears blended together.

The nurses took the baby over to clean and weigh. Red pulled out her camera and walked over to the nurses to take pictures. Just as she got over there Emma called to her.

"Red? I don't feel to good." Emma said weakly.

It all happened in seconds. The cook turned around and saw her wife had grown deathly pale. The monitors started beeping as Red rushed over to Emma.

"What's going on?!" She demanded.

"We are loosing too much blood!" The doctor shouted. As the rest the room began to move in warp speed. Red couldn't move as she heard the monitors beeping louder. She looked down at her wife as Emma's eyes rolled back and shut.

"Emma!" Red shouted as she felt a pair of arms pull her away. The nurse lead Red out of the OR.

"We are doing everything we can. Stay here." The nurse said.

Red stood there shaking as tears rolled down her cheeks. The last thing she heard as the operating room doors swung shut in her face was the sound of her wife's heart monitor flat lining.

A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNNN! Don't y'all kill me now! ;D


	22. Chapter 22

Red stood in the window of the nursery staring at her daughter. She was so beautiful and she looked just like Emma. Red swallowed a sob. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to find Emma's mother, eyes bloodshot and puffy with traces of tears on her cheeks.

"How are you doing hun?" She asked.

"I'm numb." Red said. "I don't know what to do."

The older woman put her arm around Red.

"She is strong, Red. My..our Emma is strong. She will pull through." Her mother said.

Flashback:

_After Red was thrown out of the OR. She waited 5 painstakingly long minutes wondering the fate of her wife. The nurse came out and said that they had gotten her back. The bleeding had not stopped yet and they were trying all that they could to save her. _

_Red had been sent back to the waiting room where Emma's mom, Nicky, Rena, Piper and Alex waited for news of the new arrival. They all stood up in excitement when Red entered the room and then froze when they saw her pale, tearstained face._

_"The baby is ok. She is beautiful." Red said as her voice trembled. "But Emma... She started bleeding so much. Her heart stopped beating." _

_Red was interrupted by a loud sob from Nancy. _

_"They got her back." Red said in a rush. "They had thrown me out of the room and after 5 minutes they got her back. But she wont stop bleeding. They are trying but she might..." Red broke into soft sobs. Emma's mom hugged her and through her own tears muttered "Emma is strong. She will pull through for you and that little girl of yours."_

_It was a good 45 minutes of Red pacing the waiting room when the Doctor entered. They all stood up._

_"Mrs. Reznikov-Johnson?" He asked._

_"Yes I am here and this is her mom and our friends. Tell me Dr. is my wife going to be ok?" Red asked voice scared but demanding._

_The Dr. sighed. "We were able to get the bleeding to stop thankfully._

_We almost had to do a hysterectomy if it hadn't. She is stable." He paused._

_"But the trauma of the event has made her slip into a coma. She can be out for hours, days, weeks, who knows. We have to keep a good eye on her." He finished._

_Nancy let out a sob. "Not again. Not another coma." _

_"She got out of that one." Alex said hopefully. _

_"Yeah." Added Piper. "She will pull out of this one too."_

_"Can I see her?" Red asked weakly._

_"Not for another 45 minutes until we get her settled in the room. And then you can see her."_

End of flashback:

"I know she is strong Nancy. But what if this time it doesn't happen?" Red said.

Nancy hugged the woman and then left her to her thoughts.

Red entered the nursery. She put on the scrub top and washed her hands as she walked over to her daughters cubicle.

"Congratulations Mommy." Said the nurse as she handed Red the little bundle. "Does she have a name?"

Red stared at her daughter, her whole being filled with love for this little one. "Not yet." Said softly. "My wife had a name picked out she told me this morning. But she wouldn't tell me what it was. I am going to wait for her to wake up and tell me." She said.

The nurse nodded and walked away.

Red sat rocking her daughter for 10 minutes talking to her. "I am your Matushka. Your Mommy is not feeling to good so she is taking a nap. Hopefully it isn't too long. I already love you so much little one. And I know your Mommy does too. I can't wait for her to meet you." Red said as a tear dripped down her cheeks.

There was a knock on the nursery window. Red looked up and saw Nicky standing there. The red head stood up and placed the baby back into the bassinet. She kissed her daughter's forehead and went out to Nicky.

"Hey." She said gently giving the older woman a hug. "She is beautiful. She looks like you." Nicky said.

Red chuckled. "The hair is me. The rest of her is all Emma. All her...she is perfect. I wish Em could see her. I wish..." Red cut off her voice catching.

Nicky put her hand on top of Red's.

"Hey. It's going be ok Ma. She will wake up." Nicky said.

She watch her mother figures eyes fill with tears as her face crumbled. Nicky pulled Red into her arms she finally broke down. All of the events of the day finally caught up with her. She sobbed into Nicky's arms.

She cried for herself, for her wife and for her daughter. She cried for a long time, Nicky's own tears falling as she could do or say nothing to comfort her mother figure.

They were interrupted by the doctor.

"Red? Would you like to see Emma now?"

Red nodded. She walked to the room and Nicky gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you Ma." She said as she left. Red took a deep breath and walked into her wife's room.


	23. Chapter 23

Red walked slowly into the room. Her breath caught as she saw her wife laying in the hospital bed. She looked as if she was sleeping. Despite the iv in her arm and the small oxygen tubes in her nose, she looked normal. But Red knew she was anything but. She almost died. Hell, she HAD died for five minutes. She might not even wake up.

Red walked to the bed and pulled up a chair. She sat and took Emma's warm hand in hers. Silent tears slipped down her cheeks. "Come back to me love. The baby needs you. I need you. Come back to me." Red sobbed quietly. She lay her head in her arms on the bed. She cried as she listened to the steady beat of her wife's heart monitor.

The next day:

Red hadn't gotten much sleep. Between sitting with her daughter and her wife she was beyond exhausted. Emma's mom went home late the night before. She insisted to stay but Red told her she would be fine on her own.

Nicky and Rena were going to stay at the apartment and look over Egg.

Nicky had just left after bringing Red some clothes as well as an outfit for the baby. "Little Red." As they had started calling the un named child, would be released the next day. Red was terrified at the thought of having to bring her home and care for her while leaving Emma alone in the hospital.

Red sat talking to Emma about random things. Then there was a knock on the door. Red looked up and gasped.

"Uri!" She said. She jumped up and hugged her son. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I got a call from Nicky. She told me what happened. I'm sorry Ma." He said.

Red's eyes teared as she looked at her son.

"I came as soon as i could. How is she doing?" He asked.

"Same. No other issue except that she wont wake up. She might not wake up Uri." She choked.

"She will Ma. She wouldn't leave you. She is smarter than that." He said.

Red smirked. "Would you like to see your sister?" She asked. Uri smiled and nodded.

They walked into the nursery. Red handed Uri the baby. "Hey little Red."

He smiled down at her. "I am one of your big brothers Uri. I don't live with you and I probably wont see you all the time. But that doesn't mean I wont be there for you. Call me whenever you need to talk, or if i need to beat up a bully. Or if Matushka is driving you nuts." Uri said with a smirk his mother. Red chuckled and her heart warmed at the interaction between her son and daughter.

After a while Uri left and Red walked towards Emma's room. There was a commotion. Red rushed to the door and was stopped by the Doctor.

"Red I was just going to call you. She is awake! And everything looks fine." Red let out a gasp. "We will keep er here a couple days but then you and your family can go home. Congratulations!" He said as he patted her on the shoulder.

Red rushed into the room and let out a sob of relief. Emma was sitting up on the bed sipping water from a straw. She looked up at her wife and smiled. Red was frozen. Emma opened her arms to her wife. The russian broke out of her stupor and rushed over to Emma's bed. She threw herself in Emma's arms and sobbed.

"You are awake.. Thank God. You had died, I watched you die. And then they said you might not wake up. I was so scared. I kept talking to you. I asked you to come back to me and you did." Red sobbed into Emma's shoulder.

"Shh love it is ok. I'm ok. I came back to you." Emma said. She lifted Red's chin so she could look at her. "I'm here." Emma wiped Red's tears and pulled her in for a kiss.

"I love you Galina. I could never leave you or our little girl." Emma said with a tearful smile.

"She is perfect, Emma. Our little girl is perfect. Red hair but everything else is you." Red said eyes full of joy.

"I want to see her Red." Emma said.

Red went for her phone. "I have pictures. Every one is calling her little Red. I didn't name her yet. I wanted to wait for you."

Before Red could pull up the pictures a voice came from the door.

"Forget the pictures. I have one better. Do you want to meet your daughter?" A nurse wheeled a baby bassinet into the room.

A large smile spread over Emma's face. She trembled with anticipation as she saw her wife pick up the pink bundle and place it in her waiting arms.

"Here she is my love." Red said.

Emma's eye's shone with tears as she saw her daughter for the first time. Red curls, pale skin, a button nose and bright blue eyes.

"She is perfect." Emma said, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"We have a family Red. She is ours."

"That we do love. And I love you both so much." Red choked as her own tears fell.

The nurse returned to the room with a paper. "Do we have a name for this little one. She can't go by little Red all of the time." The nurse said with a smile.

Emma nodded and then whispered in Red's ear. Her wife's eyes shone with emotion as she nodded.

Emma looked from her daughter to her wife. She had never felt so happy in all of her life.

"So what is her name?" The nurse asked.

Emma smiled down at her daughter as she said gently.."Welcome to the world Ksenia Norma Reznikov-Johnson. Welcome to the world."

A/N: Ksenia (kis-yen-e-uh) "Kessie" Norma Reznikov Johnson

Yay! It is done(for now)! Thanks to all who stuck with me since the beginning when I wrote For the Love of Red! I'll be back soon. Most likely with one shots of Red and Emma's life through times during and after prison. I'm so glad I was able to entertain you some. Hey if anyone has suggestions of one shot ideas you want to see Red and Emma go through give me a shout!


End file.
